With the recent requirements of higher functionality and reduction in weight and size of electronic equipments, high-density integration and high-density mounting of electronic components are in progress.
With respect to this technology, the following Patent Document 1 discloses an invention of a semiconductor package in which a plating layer made of gold or nickel is provided on a surface of a conductor post protruding from an interposer substrate, and such a conductor post is bonded to an electrode pad formed on a semiconductor chip.